narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshie Senju
is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the renowned Senju clan and a member of Team 7 Originally Aloof and Cold and focus completing his mission, however, he soon changes his outlook on being a Shinobi and learns the importance of teamwork and being influenced by his teammate Naruto Uzumaki Background Toshie was born into the renown Senju Clan which was the Clan of the First and Second Hokage Because his mother died when he was very young was raised during his early years by his father, Toshihiro Senju. Toshihiro was the Head of the Senju Clan was famed throughout the shinobi world, having saved Konoha on at least one occasion; Toshie, in particular, revered his father. During one of Toshihiro's missions - after Toshie was enrolled in Konoha's Ninja Academy Toshihiro made a grave error during the Mission which cost the lives of several of his comrades and disaster for the Land of Fire Toshihiro ashamed by his error committed suicide and the Senju Clan was Disgraced Seeing what his father went through and determined not to make the same mistakes, Toshie decided that following the Shinobi Rules must always take priority and also focus restoring the Senju Clan back to former glory and fulfilling his Grandfather wishes Toshie spent most his time Training and is now raised by his Grandfather Toshirama Senju and very few member of the Senju remain active Shinobi In the Academy, Toshie earned top grades, earning him recognition as a prodigy and the best of his generation along with Sasuke Uchiha Ultimately, he became very popular amongst his peers One of his classmates Mitsuha who dislike his cold attitude that she will a better shinobi than him but Toshie simply ignores this but Toshie developed mutant attraction for Mitsuha which he does not display for several years to come Personality Since his early childhood, Toshie was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Toshie was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was. After his father's death, Toshie became more stern, aloof and cold toward others, following all the rules to the letter, chastising any who disobeyed them and willing to abandon his comrades to finish missions and is very serious and a no-nonsense person and is also well disciplined. Toshie is normally a calm, silent-type figure, who shows very little emotion and only focuses his attention on his mission and duty carrying a pious and self-righteous demeanor and acts ruthlessly when it comes to completing his Mission, However, he seems to easily get emotionally upset, which is masked by his strong will. Even under calm situations, he sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him as show he become completely frustrated when his Grandfather scolded him for any faults he made and strive to follow him mission without fail. Due the shame of his father actions which has shape his personality and didn't hesitated use any means to complete a mission which tends to frighten other and not above using the fear his opponents already have to make them doubt themselves and shows very little concern compassion towards others. When Toshie was willing to abandon Sakura and Mitsuha in order to complete the mission causing Naruto to called him the worst human being that is worst then scum for not caring the lives of his comrade this Toshie realize the error of views realizing that he lack something that Naruto has and Deep down, he does not wish to see the others closes to him to suffer or get them in danger which ultimately change his mindset completely. After the Mission at the Land of Light and spending time with Team 7 Toshie has been strongly influenced by Naruto due to his eagerness to seek acknowledgment from the entire village and becoming Hokage. Kakashi comment that Toshie was just like him when he was young he eventually changes when Kakashi eventually taught about teamwork and valuing comrade and Naruto grown drive and determination to become Hokage eventually change his mindset profoundly changing Toshie belief and abandons his self-righteous nature. More particularly, he became committed to teamwork and always places teammates' well-being above the mission's: and following Kakashi belief that goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and praising allies when they deserve it. Toshie eventually deciding to be there to support him much like the Second Hokage did for his older brother. His newfound goal became to aid Naruto in his goal of becoming Hokage and act as his one of his adviser. Ultimately, as an adult, Toshie succeeds in this goal, often handling many duties to lighten the workload for Naruto as Hokage. Appearance Toshie has spiky silver hair black eyes in Part I he wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves wearing a dark blue jacket, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors and dark pants In Part II Toshie wore a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves and a Blue Haori and the Symbol of the Senju on the back and with metal arm protector dark blue pants, and also wears finger-less gloves Abilities Toshie is recognized as a natural prodigy of the Senju clan, graduating at the top of his class in the Academy and evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks to a Chunin in part I then a Jonin in Part II.He makes a strong impression on Kakashi Hatake in the bell test and fights on par with strong shinobi such as Haku and Kikuno in Part I. Toshie train under Jugemu one of Gonin drastically increase his power and has grows strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki, such as Deidara and Itachi Two years following the war, by Adulthood his prowess was well recognized and is regarded as a legendary shinobi Chakra and Physical Prowess Toshie has high-level physical prowess and chakra and was he has been hailed as the Fastest Shinobi surpassing Jugemu. He was capable of moving fast enough to both cover a target with explosive tags, as well as mark them for the Second and Fourth Hokage Space–Time Ninjutsu all unnoticed. Ninjutsu As a Senju, Toshie was skilled in a variety of ninjutsu forms, including the Summoning Technique, Toshie was an adept sensor. By touching the ground with his finger, he could accurately detect the presence and location of targets in the surrounding area. Nature Transformation Toshie was able to use all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release.his most prominent was Water Release and was able was perform Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique a feat which greatly shocked Kakashi by the time during the Fourth Shinobi War He could create vast quantities of water without a present water source enabling him to use high-level Water Release techniques at any given time Toshie has developed of water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. which he develops from training with Jugemu creating Ice where he freezes everything he touches he can use his Ice Kekkei Genkai to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and shatter their fragile forms. Intelligence Toshie is very intelligent, having earned top grades in his Academy class. In combat, he usually remains on the offensive, rarely pausing in his attacks or falling back to regroup. Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade Land of Tea Escort Mission Sasuke Recovery Mission Original Anime Arcs Interlude Gutsy Master and Student: The Training In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Three-Tails' Appearance Itachi Pursuit Mission Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant Fated Battle Between Brothers Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Power Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Category:Konohagakure